Till The Break Of Dawn
by DarkRedMoonlight
Summary: An Until Dawn fanfic that follows the original story but with a few (lot of) changes. For example, Sam and Ashley love each other in this fanfic. I hope you enjoy.
1. The Saw Scene

_Okay, so this fanfic takes place from the saw part. All the events before that part are just like the original game's story, except Sam and Ashley have a crush on each other, Chris went to take a bath instead of Sam (lol, wut?) and the spirit board scene happened between Josh, Sam and Ashley._

Sam started hearing screams. Those screams sounded like they were coming from Ashley.

 **"Ash?"** , said Sam

And she followed the screams. They led her to a large dark room. She couldn't see anything but she could hear Ashley screaming.

 **"Ash, I'm he-"** , Sam began to say but the lights quickly turned on, revealing Sam a horrific scene.

Ashley and Josh were tied up and there was a giant saw right in front of them, looking like it was going to tear one of them apart. Sam was so scared that she was unable to say a word. Finally a creepy voice from the ceiling broke Sam's silence:

 **"Hello, Samantha"**

Sam turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

 **"Who?"** , asked Sam

The voice spoke again.

 **"I'd like to play a game with you"**

 **"What?"**

Sam tried to realize what was happening. But the voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

 **"You see what's going on in front of you, right?"**

 **"What are you gonna do to them? Don't you dare hurt them"** ,said Sam in an angry tone.

She couldn't hide the fear she felt though.

 **"Oh, don't worry"** , the voice replied **"I'm not gonna hurt them. You are"**

 **"What?"**

 **"That's right. You'll have to choose to save one of them but kill the other one"**

 **"I'm not gonna do this"** , she replied **" I won't kill my friends"**

 **"Too bad, you have no other choice. Now, choose who you want this saw to go to, or you're all going to die"**

Sam remained quiet. She was thinking who to save. Both Josh and Ashley were pleading her to spare their lives. She didn't even want to think about losing Ashley, much more killing her, but she'd feel terrible killing Josh. He was a close friend of hers, he trusted her and he told her that she was the only one who knew how he felt after he lost his sisters. But Sam's mouth suddenly got a brain of its own and screamed with all its power:

 **"Ashley, I'll get you out of this. I won't let you die."**

Then, Sam's arm also got a brain of its own and pulled the lever to Josh's photo. The saw began moving closer and closer to Josh and he started screaming. It was at this moment, Sam realized what she just did and immediately regretted that decision.

 **"Alright, Sam"** , said the voice **"You chose to save Ashley. See you later"**

And laughed evily and was no longer heard. Sam didn't pay attention to the voice. She was screaming to Josh:

 **"Josh, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. Please, forgive me"**

Josh could not answer her. The saw came to him and torn his torso apart. Ashley was crying, seeing the terrible scene right next to her and feeling Josh's blood coming right to her face and clothes. The door opened and Sam ran to Ashley, untied her and took her out of the room, with tears in her eyes. They ran out of the lodge, both looking horrified and tearing up.

 **"Sam? Ash?"**

They both turned their heads up and saw Matt and Emily looking at them with a concerned look on their faces.

 **"What happened? Why are you both looking so terrified? Ash, what's that blood all over you?"** , Matt and Emily asked them

They both broke down and started crying.

 **"There's a maniac in this mountain"** , said Sam in tears **"And he...he caught Josh and Ashley and he...he t...tied the...them up and he had a gi...giant saw blade and he...he to...told me to choose who to save and I...I didn't know what to do"**

 **"What?"** , said Matt **"That's very serious"**

 **"Indeed"** Emily replied **"Matt, we need to go find help, right now"**

 **"No, you...you just want to save yourselves"** , said Ashley, being in tears as well

 **"That's not true"** , Emily answered her **"I just don't want to make bad decisions that will get everyone of us killed"**

 **"We need to find the others"** , said Matt **"Do you girls have any idea where they are?"**

 **"Mike and Jess will be fine, I guess"** , Emily replied **"They went to spend some private time in a cabin. I don't really care much about them though"**

 **"But Chris is still inside the lodge"** , said Sam **"He might be in danger"**

 **"Okay, here's what we're going to do"** , said Emily **"You two go back in the lodge and find Chris. Matt and I are gonna go look for help. And if you have any way to inform Mike and Jess, then do it, so we can all stick together"**

 **"Okay then"** , said Ashley **"Sounds like a good plan"**

 **"We'll see you later, girls"** , said Emily to both of them **"Be safe and don't do anything stupid, okay? Come on, Matt"**

 **"Bye, Sam. Bye, Ash"** , said Matt **"See you later. Please be safe"**

And with those words, they left the two girls and headed to the woods.

 **"I really don't want to go back in there, Sam"** , said Ashley **"Especially now that we know how dangerous that psycho is"**

 **"I know, Ash"** , Sam replied **"But we need to do as Em said. Plus, Chris needs us right now. He might be in grave danger"**

 **"You're right"** , said Ashley **"But will we stay close to each other? I don't want to lose you, Sam"**

 **"Okay"** , said Sam **"I won't leave you alone, Ash. I promise"**

And they walked back in the lodge to search for Chris.


	2. Searching For Chris

Sam and Ashley were wandering inside the lodge, searching for Chris. But there was no sign of him being anywhere there. As they were searching, Ashley broke the silence by saying:

 **"Sam, look over here"**

Sam walked to Ashley and took a look at what she was staring at.

 **"It's a corkboard. With pictures of all of us"** , said Ashley

 **"How long has he been watching us?"** , asked Sam

And then gave the pictures a closer look.

 **"And why does Em's photo has two red Xs in her eyes?"**

 **"I have no idea"** , Ashley replied **"Does this mean that he's planning on killing Emily or all of us in a certain way?"**

 **"I can't be sure"** , said Sam **"But if it is like that, then we need to watch ourselves a lot more carefully"**

And turned away to investigate the room further. She noticed a few weapons on the table on her right. She decided that they should be armed just in case they had an encounter with that psycho. She grabbed a gun, some bullets and a scissors.

 **"Ash"** , she shouted so Ashley could hear her from the other room

 **"Yes?"** , Ashley replied

 **"I found some weapons. I think we should be armed just in case."**

 **"Good thought. Can you give me one? I might need it"**

 **"Okay. Just a minute, I'm coming"**

And she went to the other room where Ashley was. She found her and gave her the scissors.

 **"I also found something"** , said Ashley

 **"What did you find?"**

Ashley took Sam by her hand and led her to what she found. It was a camera that was recording between two boxes.

 **"You think it's the guy?"** , asked Ashley

 **"Who else could it be?"** , Sam replied **"He just wants to mess your our heads even more and to watch us break out mentally"**

She turned the camera to her face and said:

 **"But we're not gonna give you what you want. If we find you, you're screwed, did you hear me? SCREWED"**

And left the camera at the table again. But Ashley took it again, turned it to her face and yelled:

 **"GO SUCK AN EGG!"**

And smashed the camera on the wall.

 **"I don't think we should stay here any longer"** , said Ashley **"Let's go. Chris might be in danger"**

 **"You're right"** , said Sam and followed Ashley out of the room

They kept investigating and looking for Chris. Suddenly, Ashley said:

 **"I don't think I can take any more of this, Sam"**

 **"Me neither, Ash"** , Sam replied

 **"I just wanted to forget what happened last year"**

 **"You guys seemed to be enjoying yourselves, pranking Hannah"** , said Sam

 **"It was just meant to be a stupid prank"** , Ashley replied **"I had no idea Hannah would run out in the cold and dissapear"**

 **"I really didn't like what you guys did"** , said Sam **"It was very cruel"**

 **"Well, yeah, it was but that was no reason for Hannah to run out to the woods, half naked and upset"**

 **"That's pretty mean, Ash. What would you do, if it was you?"**

Ashley took a while to answer. But she finally said:

 **"I would probably lock myself in a room and won't come out until they all left. Sorry, if I sounded mean, Sam but I believe Hannah overreacted a little"**

 **"It's okay, Ash. But what about Beth? She just ran after her and she also dissapeared"**

 **"To be honest, I admired how Beth ran after her sister to comfort her"** , said Ashley **"I just hope they're both safe and sound"**

 **"I hope so too"** , said Sam **"But enough talking. Right now, the psycho might be after Chris and we're just standing here, doing nothing"**

 **"You're right"** , said Ashley **"Let's keep moving"**

After a few hours of trying to find Chris with no result, both girls seemed ready to give up. But Ashley saw a shadow and said quietly to Sam:

 **"I think I saw someone. It might be Chris"**

 **"But it might also be the psycho"** , Sam replied

 **"Well, let's find out then"**

And they both went to investigate the shadow. But as soon as they arrived, the shadow dissapeared.

 **"Uh-oh, should I be worried now, Sam?"** , asked Ashley

 **"Well, I think we-"**

She couldn't finish her sentence because she felt someone's arms grabbing her. She started screaming and she saw a gas mask being put at her mouth and nose. She tried to pull it away but she failed and passed out. Ashley looked behind her in terror and saw the psycho and an unconsious Sam at his feet. He was aiming the gas mask at her now.

 **"NO, STAY BACK. GET AWAY FROM ME!"**

She suddenly remembered the scissors Sam gave her. She quickly took it out of her pocket and thoughtlessly stabbed him in the left shoulder. He started crying in pain and then screamed angrily:

 **"Live and learn"**

 **"What the-"**

But she couldn't finish. The psycho punched her hard in the left eye and left her unconsious too. The psycho dragged their bodies away, to a large room with two chairs, a table, a gun on the table and two giant saws over the chairs.


	3. The Confession

**"What? Where am I?"**

Sam woke up from her faint. She was sitting on a chair. In front of her, there was a table with a gun and another chair. Ashley was sitting on that chair, still knocked out from the punch the psycho gave her earlier. Sam started shaking her.

 **"Ash, wake up"** , she said

Ashley started moving before she woke up completely.

 **"Sam, what happened?"**

And tried to move but she was unable to move, unlike Sam. She looked at her hands and froze in fear.

 **"Why am I tied up?"**

 **"What? Ash, let me he-"**

Suddenly a voice sounded from the ceiling.

 **"Hello again, Samantha"**

Sam lifted her head to the ceiling and began to say something but immediately paused and horrified saw two saws above Ashley's head and hers.

 **"We're going to play another game now, which is simular to the one we played earlier"**

 **"What are you-"** , Sam began to say

 **"You didn't let me finish"** , she heard the psycho say **"So now, you're gonna take the gun in front of you and shoot yourself or Ashley, otherwise..."**

The saws started moving.

 **"...you're both gonna die"**

Sam took the gun in front of her and pointed it at herself. Ashley shouted:

 **"No, Sam. Don't do it. Shoot me. It has to be me this time"**

Sam still had the gun pointed at herself but her hand slowly lowered.

 **"If I can do one last thing in my life, let me do this. Let me save you, Sam. Please"**

Sam lowered the gun completely. She stayed silent for a while. But she heard the saws lowering, coming to their heads. She lifted the gun up again and pointed it at herself.

 **"No, Ash. I cannot let you die. I want to keep you safe till the end. And it seems like this is the end for me"**

 **"Sam, no. Please do-"**

 **"I know, it's a pretty bad time to tell you this but since I'll die now, you need to know"**

 **"Sam, what are you-"**

 **"I love you, Ashley. I've always did. But I couldn't tell you because I was afraid that you might not feel the same way. That's why I can't let you die. Even if you beg me to do so, I can't kill you"**

The saws were coming closer to their heads. Sam pulled the gun closer to her head.

 **"Farewell, Ashley. I can't protect you anymore. Please, be safe. Be strong"**

She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. After the gun shot was heard, the saws stopped moving. Ashley was crying.

 **"Sam, nooooooooooooooooooooo. Noooooooooooooooo"**

 **"Huh?"**

Ashley surprised saw Sam opening her eyes again and staring at the gun with a confused look on her face.

 **"Sam, you...you're alive!"**

 **"The gun is empty"** , said Sam looking very confused

Suddenly, the door opened. They both turned their heads and saw the psycho approaching them.

 **"NO, STAY BACK!"** , Sam screamed and fired the gun at him three times, completely forgetting it was empty.

The psycho just laughed and said:

 **"Oh, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. You'll never learn. You really really will never learn"**

And he took the mask off. Sam and Ashley shocked saw Josh's face. They were lost for words. Suddenly footsteps and two male voices broke the silence.

 **"Sam! Ash!"**

Sam turned her head and saw Mike and Chris running to them.

 **"What's going on in here?"** , asked Mike

 **"Josh! It was you?"** , said Chris, not wanting to believe what his eyes have just seen.

And he ran to untie Ashley. Ashley said to Chris:

 **"Yes, Josh is the psycho. But, what did he do to you?"**

 **"He chased me around the basement. It really was a miracle that I escaped from him and found my clothes again"**

 **"Your clothes?"**

 **"He fucking took my clothes, while I was taking a bath"**

At this whole time, Josh was just wandering around them, laughing his head off.

 **"Hahaha, everyone of you, you got my name. After all you've been through. Ah, that was so much fun. You guys felt what my sisters felt exactly a year ago. But guess what? They didn't get to laugh at it, nope, no no no, they're gone"**

 **"Josh, what's the meaning of all this?"** , asked Sam angrily

 **"I was just making a movie with all of you inside and I was about to show it to everyone in the world, so they can laugh too, until..."**

And he pointed his finger at Ashley.

 **"...until this bitch broke my camera and ruined everything"**

 **"You're despicable..."** , were the only words Sam could say as she was about to break down.

 **"Oh, come on, guys. Why the long faces? It's just harmless fun. It's not like anyone actually died"**

 **"Harmless fun? It's not like anyone actually died?"** , shouted Mike extremely angry **"I dare you to say these things again, you asshole. JESSICA IS FUCKING DEAD!"**

The whole group, including Josh, looked at Mike shocked.

 **"What?"** , asked Josh in a huge shock

 **"What I just said"** , answered Mike **"Jessica is dead..."**

And aggresively walked to Josh.

 **"...AND YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY, YOU DICK!"**

And hit Josh with the back of a gun, Sam now noticed he was holding, rendering him unconcious.

 **"Chris, follow me"** , said Mike **"We're going to take this lunatic somewhere where he can't hurt us. Sam, Ash, you two stay here. Where are Matt and Emily? I haven't seen them here anywhere"**

 **"They're not with us"** , said Ashley **"We met them after we had an encounter with Josh, informed them about it and they left to find help"**

 **"I see"** , Mike replied **"Then, try to find a way to contact them, so we can stick together"**

 **"What if they left the mountain to save themselves?"** , asked Ashley

 **"I don't think Emily would do something like that"** , answered Mike **"And Matt always does as she says, so..."**

 **"Mike, I think he's waking up from his faint"** , said Chris

Mike grabbed Josh's hands and tied them up behind his back.

 **"Come on, Chris"** , said Mike **"Before he wakes up completely"**

They all went at the lodge's door and Sam and Ashley watched Mike and Chris leave with Josh's unconcious body. Sam went to sit on a couch, feeling shocked and betrayed after everything Josh has said and done.

 **"I can't believe this"** , she said quietly but loud enough for Ashley to hear her **"How could he do this to us?"**

Ashley walked to her, sat next to her and said:

 **"I know how you feel, Sam. It was awful for me too"**

They both stayed quiet for a while. But Ashley broke their silence:

 **"I'm so relieved, the gun was empty. I wouldn't stand losing you, Sam"**

Sam didn't answer.

 **"But about what you said..."**

Sam recalled her confession to Ashley down there and blushed heavily. Could this mean that Ashley doesn't return her affections? Or worse, did she come to hate her?

 **"I want you to know that-"** , Ashley began to say

But suddenly there were a few very loud knocks on the door.

 **"Did Mike and Chris come back?"** , asked Ashley

 **"If it were them, why would they knock the door this hard?"** , Sam replied

She stood up, went to the door and opened it. A familiar girl fell on the floor.

 **"Emily? What ha-"**

 **"CLOSE THE DOOR NOW!"**

Sam closed the door and took Emily to the sofa, where she sat and tried to comfort her with Ashley.

 **"Em, what happened?"** , asked Ashley **"You're out of breath"**

 **"There's a monster out there"** , said Emily **"I saw it with my own eyes"**

 **"A monster?"** , asked Sam

 **"Exactly"** , answered Emily **"And it has a home down in the mines and it collects things like a person would and I...I"**

 **"You what?"**

 **"I found Beth's head along with all these things"**

 **"WHAT?"** , both Sam and Ashley screamed and grabbed their mouths

 **"And Hannah's glasses"** , continued Emily **"But there was no sign of her corpse"**

 **"Where's Matt?"** , asked Ashley

Hearing Matt's name made Emily sad

 **"We separated down in the mines. He tried to save me. I'm so concerned now. He might be dead now and at the last time I talked to him, I was a total bitch"**

 **"Did you get help?"** , asked Sam

 **"Yes, we found a radio station, contacted some people and they'll be there at dawn. What about the psycho?"**

 **"That psycho was Josh"** , said Sam **"He wanted to mess with our heads"**

 **"What? Why would he?"**

 **"I dunno. Mike and Chris left to put him somewhere where he won't see any of us"**

 **"And what about Jess?"** , asked Emily

 **"Mike said that she's dead"**

 **"WHAT?"** , said Emily and grabbed her mouth **"Are you serious?"**

 **"Well, there was some blood on him too"** , said Ashley

 **"Oh god, no"** , said Emily

Suddenly there was knocking on the door. The girls opened the door and saw Chris.

 **"What about Mike?"** , asked Sam

 **"He said that he'll stay with Josh till the morning"**

As he was about to close the door behind him, somebody ran to them and stood by the door. It was Mike.

 **"Didn't you say that you'll stay with Josh till the morning?"**

 **"He'll be fine on his own. We tied him up on a chair, anyway"**

They got in the lodge and closed the door.

 **"I heard screaming in the mines and I thought that...Emily!"**

He ran to her and hugged her.

 **"Thank god, you're safe. But what about Matt?"**

 **"They separated in the mines"** , said Ashley **"And there's some kind of-"**

There was another knocking on the door.

 **"Who could it be this time?"**

 **"Maybe Josh"** , said Sam **"Or Matt. Or Jess"**

 **"It can't be Jess"** , said Mike in a sad tone

 **"Oh sorry, Mike"** , said Sam

 **"Let's check it out"** , said Chris and took Mike's gun from the table

They opened the door and there was an old man standing in front of them. Chris was ready to shoot but the old man took the gun from his hand and said:

 **"Aren't you a bit too young to play with these kind of toys?"**

And he got in.

 **"There's a monster out there"** , he told the group

As he took a look throught the members, he noticed Emily and said:

 **"And I bet you, missy, have seen it by now, right?"**

 **"Yes"** , said Emily

 **"That monster is called wendigo. And it's very very dangerous for an old man like me to fight it alone. So I need two of you to help me"**

He paused and pointed at Chris and Sam.

 **"You two. You are the ones that will help me"**

 **"Why us?"** , asked Sam

 **"You both seem to be brave enough to fight these things. Here, I'll hand you weapons"**

And pulled out two shotguns. He gave one to Chris. As he was going to give Sam the other one, she remembered the gun she picked up earlier when she was searching for Chris with Ashley and said:

 **"I have a gun. I can just put the bullets in and-"**

 **"A gun?"** , asked the stranger and started laughing hysterically **"No, no, no missy. This is way too weak to stun those monsters"**

And gave her the other shotgun.

 **"Enough time wasted. We need to go"**

And he went to the door, with Chris and Sam following him behind. He exited the lodge along with Chris. As Sam was about to exit the lodge, she heard a voice behind her:

 **"Hey!"**

She turned her head and saw Ashley coming to her.

 **"Come back safe"**

And then Ashley gently grabbed Sam's face and kissed her lips. Sam was both surprised and happy. She was about to say something to Ashley but she heard the stranger's voice saying:

 **"Are you gonna come with us or not, missy?"**

 **"Sorry, sorry, I'm coming"**

And left the lodge to follow the stranger and Chris, while Ashley was looking at her from afar with a huge smile on her face as she was closing the door.


	4. In The Basement

Sam and Chris were walking out in the snow, behind the stranger, with their shotguns on their backs and talking.

 **"So, what did Ash do to you and you didn't come after us earlier?"** , asked Chris

 **"Shut up!"** , replied Sam, who somehow could still feel Ashley's lips on hers.

 **"Oh, come on now, Sam"** , said Chris **"You know, you can trust me"**

 **"I'm not telling you, Chris"** , she said

 **"Don't tell me"** , said Chris in a playful tone **"She k-"**

 **"Enough gossiping, you two"** , said the stranger

Chris and Sam jumped. They totally forgot what they went out for.

 **"This is the spot, where we're gonna fight them. Now get ready"**

Chris and Sam pulled out the shotguns and lifted them up. They looked around them but there was no sign of a monster.

 **"Where's that monster?"** , asked Sam **"I don't see any-"**

 **"Look out! They're coming!"** , screamed the stranger

And both Chris and Sam turned around and saw them. It was a monster that looked like a bald and extremely skinny person. They were both terrified by the looks of it.

 **"Holy shit. What the fuck?"** , screamed Chris, as he was randomly shooting around the area.

The stranger and Sam were also firing their weapons.

 **"They're too many"** , said the stranger **"Quickly, we need to...AAARGGHHH"**

Sam and Chris, terrified saw one of the wendigos decapitating the stranger, killing him.

 **"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"** , said Chris in panic

 **"Chris, we gotta get back to the lodge"** , screamed Sam, in more panic than Chris **"Now. Or else, we're next"**

And took his hand and ran back to the lodge, with both of them shooting behind and in front of them. When they finally reached the lodge, they saw Ashley coming to the door.

 **"ASH, OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE"** , screamed Sam

Ashley opened the door, letting both Chris and Sam in.

 **"Chris, Sam, what happened? You-"**

 **"CLOSE THE DOOR NOW!"** , screamed Chris

 **"Okay but wh-"**

 **"JUST DO IT!"** , screamed both Chris and Sam

Ashley closed the door and locked it.

 **"Where's the old dude?"** , asked Ashley

Chris and Sam opened their mouths to explain what happened. But suddenly, Ashley screamed and backed away from the door quickly. Chris and Sam looked at the door and saw the wendigo coming from afar.

 **"Come on"** , said Chris **"Let's go to the basement. We'll tell all of you there"**

And rushed to the stairs. Sam took Ashley's hand and both rushed, behind Chris, to the stairs to the basement. In the basement, they found Mike and Emily, sitting on a corner.

 **"Guys, what happened?"** , asked Mike

 **"T...T...T...The old man is dead"** , said Sam **"The monsters killed him"**

 **"What? No way"** , said Emily **"Now, we're on our own"**

 **"And these monsters are terrifying"** , said Chris **"And very very deadly"**

They all remained silent for a while. Mike, Emily and Ashley were unable to speak after hearing these very bad news. But Emily went to the TVs, that showed the lodge and the field outside of it and said:

 **"And the people Matt and I contacted are gonna come here at the break of dawn. Dammit!"**

Suddenly, Ashley went closer to Emily and looked at the mark she had on her right shoulder.

 **"Em, what's that?"** , she asked

 **"The wendigo bit me while I was-"**

 **"IT DID WHAT?!"**

And panicked backed away from Emily.

 **"The bites should be infectious, right?"** , asked Mike

 **"I don't remember the old dude saying anything about it"** , said Chris

 **"But if they are..."** , Mike began to say but quickly changed the subject **"Em, you need to leave the lodge"**

 **"What? Why?"** , asked Emily

 **"Because that thing bit you and you're gonna turn into one of these things and then you're gonna kill us, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD"** , said Ashley very panicked

 **"Emily, please, leave the lodge"** , said Chris

 **"No, I won't"** , said Emily angrily **"You guys are trying to sent me to my death out there with the wendigos"**

 **"WILL YOU JUST LEAVE? GO, GET OUT OF HERE"** , screamed Ashley

 **"Guys, calm down"** , said Sam **"We don't know, if the bite is really infectious"**

Everybody calmed down a little. Mike, on the other hand, took a gun from the table and pointed it at Emily.

 **"MIke, what are you doing? Put the gun down"** , said Sam and went between him and Emily but Mike pushed her out of the way.

 **"You're gonna shoot me?"** , asked Emily, not wanting to believe what Mike was doing **"Mike, me?"**

Mike seemed sure of what he was doing.

 **"This is the safe room, Em"**

 **"Please..."** , said Emily, now afraid and trying to defend herself.

 **"It is not safe as long as you're in it. Not for us"**

Emily now realised how sure Mike was of what he was doing and put her arms in front of her.

 **"Don't, don't do this"**

 **"I'm really sorry"**

And placed his fingers in the trigger, ready to pull it. Sam, Chris and Ashley were all in a corner, terrified of the scene in front of them. Did Mike lose his mind? But Mike soon dropped the gun on the floor.

 **"Fuck, I can't do this"**

 **"You did the right thing"** , said Sam

 **"I hope you did"** , said Ashley

 **"I'll go to the Sanitorium and try to defeat those monsters. If you see her acting strange, you know what to do"**

And left the basement. Sam sat next to Emily and tried to comfort her. Emily laid on the table and said:

 **"I thought that...he was going to help us"**

 **"Who? The flamethrower dude?"** , asked Sam

Emily noded

 **"Now we have to do this by ourselves. We're doomed"**

 **"I don't think so. I think that means that we gotta be strong"** , said Sam

Ashley went close to Sam and picked the book next to her. She then went to the table on the left corner of the basement and opened it to read it. She seemed to show huge interest on that book.

 **"Guys"** , said Ashley **"This book is talking about the wendigos"**

 **"Oh, good"** , said Chris **"What does it say?"**

Ashley read the pages carefully and said:

 **"This page says that they can mimic their prey. That's weird"**

 **"And creepy"** , said Sam

Ashley turned to the next page, looked at it carefully and said:

 **"Oooh. Oh, no, no, no, no, no"**

 **"What? What is it? What does it say?"** , asked Sam, stood up and went to Ashley.

Ashley showed the pages to Sam.

 **"It says that...well, the bites...if it bites you, it's not infectious. It doesn't do anything"**

 **"Let me see that"** , said Sam

Ashley gave her the book.

 **"I'm sorry, what did you say?"** , asked Emily

 **"Em, it says you'll be okay"**

 **"It says what?"**

 **"You're gonna be fine"** , said Sam happily

But Emily wasn't happy at all.

 **"Fine? Mike almost shot me, is that fine?"**

 **"He didn't shoot you"**

 **"And this bitch almost let him"** , said Emily and aggresively walked to Ashley.

 **"Hey, leave her alone, she was scared"** , said Sam

 **"And how do you think I felt when Mike pointed the gun at my face?"**

 **"I'm sorry, Emily"** , said Ashley **"I didn't know what was going to happen. None of us knew"**

 **"There's no excuse. There's no excuse for this"** , said Emily and turned away from Ashley

Ashley walked to her and said:

 **"Emily, please, just try to understand-"**

 **"Understand the palm of my hand, bitch!"**

As she said those words, Emily turned to Ashley and slapped her hard, throwing her on the floor. Ashley was apologizing as she got back up. Sam got mad at Emily.

 **"Em, chill out okay? She just wanted you to leave, she wasn't the one who pointed the gun at you. And don't you dare slap her again, understood?"**

Emily didn't answer but seemed to calm down. Sam returned to the book and as she was reading the page about the bite and the infections more carefully, she said:

 **"Shit. Shit-shit-shit"**

 **"What?"** , asked Chris

 **"We've got to get to Mike. Like now"**

She put the book in her backpack, took Ashley by the hand and rushed out of the basement, with Chris and Emily following them from behind. The four teens left the lodge and found a tunnel that had a few signs (one of them said "To Sanitorium"), which they entered, to find Mike.


	5. Dawn

Sam and Ashley, followed by Chris and Emily, were walking through the tunnel, looking for a door or something that will take them where they wanted to get, to the Sanitorium. After a while, Chris stopped walking and asked the group:

 **"Guys, can you go on without me? I need to rest"**

 **"No, Chris, we're not leaving you alone"** , said Ashley **"Not after all the things that happened before. Mike can wait"**

And they continued to walk. Finally, they found a big door that had the word "Sanitorium" on it. Sam went to push the door but she couldn't move it.

 **"Crap"** , she said **"Mike must have locked it, or something"**

 **"Hey, Sam"** , said Ashley **"I think we can go through here"**

Sam turned her head and saw Chris, Emily and Ashley standing around a tunnel, that seemed to lead below them.

 **"Okay, but will this lead us to the Sanitorium?"**

 **"Of course it will. Where else could it go?"**

Sam went to the group and grabbed the thing that was closing the tunnel, to lift it.

 **"Can you guys help me?"**

Chris, Emily and Ashley grabbed it too and lifted it together. Once the moved it out of the way, the group started climbing down the stairs. Chris went first, then Emily, then Sam and finally Ashley.

 **"Hey, I think we should close this"** , said Ashley **"Just in case the wendigo or somebody is following us. I'm going to close it. You guys go ahead"**

 **"I'll stay with you"** , said Sam

 **"No, Sam, you can go"**

 **"Look, Ash, like you said before, we're not leaving anyone behind, after everything that happened"**

Sam turned to Chris and Emily.

 **"You guys go ahead. We'll catch up to you"**

 **"Are you sure?"** , asked Emily **"I don't think we should split up. We need to stick together"**

 **"We'll be fine, Em. Don't worry"**

Chris and Emily left forward. Sam was waiting for Ashley to close the door.

 **"Okay, I'm done"** , said Ashley, climbed down the stairs and walked to Sam

And they started walking together through the mines. They weren't speaking to each other. But Sam wanted to ask Ashley something. Why did she kiss her earlier? Did she felt the same way? Or she wanted to encourage her to fight the wendigos? That last thought sounded stupid to Sam, because that would be both impossible and a ridiculous way to encourage her. She collected the courage she had and decided to ask her:

 **"Ash?"**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"I want to ask you something"**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"About before..."**

 **"What?"**

 **"Why did you kiss me?"**

Ashley looked at Sam and smiled.

 **"Isn't it obvious?"**

 **"What is?"**

 **"You said that you love me down in the basement, before you shot yourself with that empty gun, remember?"**

 **"Yeah"**

 **"Well, I showed you my answer when I kissed you"**

 **"You mean that..."**

 **"Yes, Sam, I love you too. I've always did, ever since we got to know each other better. But I was afraid that you were straight and you only saw me as a friend. You didn't know how happy I felt when you told me that you loved me. I might didn't show it, because I was panicked by the situation we were in"**

Sam started smiling. So Ashley loved her too. She was happy.

 **"Ash, so are we now..."**

 **"Lovers? Yes, if you want to"**

 **"Who said I don't want to?"**

Ashley stopped walking, looked at Sam and smiled.

 **"Sam, I love you"**

Sam went closer to her and kissed her.

 **"I love you too, Ash"**

Ashley kissed her back. For a while, the two girls stayed there, kissing passionately. But suddenly, they heard a familiar voice coming from the area next to them. Sam and Ashley stopped kissing and turned their heads to the voice.

 **"Was that...?"** , said Sam confused

 **"It sounded a lot like Jess"** , said Ashley

 **"But didn't Mike say that she's dead?"**

 **"But that voice sounds exactly the same as Jess' voice"**

 **"Who's there?"** , asked Sam

 **"Jessica?"** , asked Ashley

The voice kept saying something that neither Sam nor Ashley could make out.

 **"I think we should check it out"** , said Ashley

 **"I agree"** , said Sam

And both girls jumped down to the area where the voice was coming from. They followed the voice for a while, until the voice couldn't be heard anymore. There was a hatch where they stopped and it seemed like somebody was hitting it from inside.

 **"Should we open it?"** , asked Sam

 **"I don't think it's a good idea"** , Ashley replied

 **"Not even unlock it?"**

 **"No, do you see how hard the hatch is being hit? A person can't hit anything that hard"**

 **"Okay then"** , said Sam **"There's a sort of passage way right there. Let's go"**

And they walked away from the hatch, went through the passage way and dropped down.

 **"Sam! Ash!"**

They both turned their heads and saw Chris and Emily running to them.

 **"Thank god, you're both safe"** , said Chris

 **"Glad to see you guys are also safe"** , said Sam

The group moved forward and saw a huge rock, that had a sign that said "To Sanitorium"

 **"The ladder is broken"** , said Ashley **"We're never gonna make it"**

 **"No, I think I can"** , said Sam **"It's like a rock wall"**

And moved forward and started climbing the rock.

 **"You guys get back to the lodge"** , said Sam **"I'll find you with Mike there"**

 **"Sam, we mustn't separate again"** , said Emily, kinda concerned **"It's dangerous"**

 **"Don't worry, Em. I'll be okay"**

Chris and Emily went back. Ashley didn't move. She shouted at Sam:

 **"Please, Sam. Be safe"**

 **"I will, Ash. I promise"**

And Ashley left to find Chris and Emily. Sam kept climbing the rock, until she reached the top of it. She walked on the snow for a bit and then she saw a building.

 **"That has to be the Sanitorium"** , she said and walked forward to the building

She entered the building and saw a guy cornered by a wendigo. Sam recognized the guy right away. It was Mike. Sam quickly grabbed a shovel and ran to him.

 **"Hey, ugly!"** , shouted at the wendigo

The wendigo turned to her and Sam hit it with the shovel in the head, causing it to fall down. Mike stood up and said:

 **"Thank you for saving me, Sam"**

 **"Mike, I have to tell you a few things about the wendigos"**

Suddenly, two wendigos appeared.

 **"Tell me outside"**

Sam and Mike ran out of the Sanitorium. Mike set the building on fire, before they fully exited it.

 **"So, what about the wendigos?"**

 **"Their bites aren't infectious. You become one when you commit cannibalism"**

 **"Really?"** , asked Mike **"Emily must hate me now"**

 **"Come on, we need to find Josh and get back to the lodge"** , said Sam

They went to the place where Mike tied Josh up. But Josh wasn't there.

 **"Where did he go?"** , asked Mike

 **"Did the wendigo drag him down to the mines?"** , asked Sam

 **"Possibly"** , answered Mike

They walked down to the mines, searching for Josh. As they were searching, Sam found a book. She picked it up and opened it. After she read it, she said:

 **"Mike, I think you need to see this"**

 **"What is it?"**

Mike went to Sam and she gave him the book.

 **"Read it"**

After a while, Mike shocked said:

 **"No way, this...this can't be true"**

 **"Mike, it's the only thing that makes sense"** , said Sam **"Hannah and Beth fell down there a year ago, Beth died right away from the fall, Hannah only broke her leg, burried her sister and after 30 days, she dug her up and ate her. Then, because of that, she turned into a wendigo"**

Mike didn't answer. He did not want to believe what he read.

They walked forward and opened a door. Water came out of it and a head was floating on the water. Sam and Mike walked in the room, where they saw a headless body (whose head was probably the one that was floating on the water) hung up in a hook.

 **"Oh my god"** , said Sam, grabbing her mouth in disgust **"I think I'll vomit"**

As they walked further in the room, they heard Josh's voice screaming.

 **"I thought I heard Josh"** , said Sam

 **"I heard him too"** , said Mike

And they both rushed in the room and saw Josh screaming and moving his hands, like he was trying to push something away from him.

 **"Josh!"** , shouted Mike and slapped him

Josh immediately stopped screaming and looked at Mike and Sam.

 **"Mike? Sam? What are you guys doing here?"**

 **"We need to get you out of here. There's a monster called wendigo and it probably dragged you here and..."**

And Sam explained to Josh what happened to his sisters a year ago.

 **"What? This isn't true, is it?"**

 **"It is"** , said Mike **"I wish it wasn't but it is"**

And turned to Sam.

 **"Sam, you better go find the others. I'll help Josh get out of here"**

 **"Okay. Be safe, guys"**

And she left. She was walking on the snow to the lodge. Suddenly she felt somebody behind her.

 **"Oh, shit"** , she screamed

And started running to the lodge. When she arrived there, there was no one at the door. She started hitting it hard.

 **"GUYS, PLEASE, LET ME IN!"**

But there was no responce. Sam quickly took a rock from the ground and shattered the glass from the door, opened it from the inside, rushed in the lodge and locked the door. She stood there for a long time. Suddenly, she saw Mike coming from afar, alone. Sam opened the door and let him in.

 **"What about Josh?"** , asked Sam

 **"The wendigo took him and dragged him away"**

 **"Oh god no"** , said Sam and grabbed her mouth

 **"I think I heard him scream Hannah's name"** , said Mike

 **"You think it was her who took him away?"** , asked Sam

 **"I don't know"** , answered Mike

And they walked to the basement, to find Chris, Emily and Ashley.

 **"How many chances of survival do you think we have?"** , asked Sam

 **"I'd rather not think about it"** , Mike replied

Suddenly, they heard running footsteps coming to them. Chris, Emily and Ashley were running upstairs.

 **"RUN!"** , screamed Chris **"THEY'RE BEHIND US. WE NEED TO GO!"**

As they were running, Emily pushed Ashley back and went forward. Sam immediately ran to Ashley, took her by the hand and runned upstairs with her. Mike closed the door and started running behind them. All five members of the group were now in the living room of the lodge. Three wendigos were fighting before their eyes. Mike said to Sam:

 **"Don't move. Don't fucking move a muscle"**

And he quietly walked to a light bulb, right when one of the wendigos has killed and decapitated another. In that moment, Chris opened the lodge's door and rushed out of the lodge. Mike managed to break the bulb. The wendigo that killed the other wendigo earlier was now walking agressively to Mike. Sam stayed still for a minute and then shouted to the wendigo:

 **"HEY!"**

The wendigo replied to her with a scream, turned to her and walked to her agressively. Emily looked around her for a while and rushed out of the lodge. Sam stayed perfectly still, until the wendigo lost its interest and walked away screaming. Sam took the opportunity and got into cover behind the pillar next to her. The wendigo turned its head to Sam and screamed again. At that moment, Ashley looked worried at the wendigo approaching Sam and rushed out of the lodge too. Sam stayed still smiling, while the wendigo was next to her, screaming, but couldn't find her. Suddenly another wendigo appeared from the ceiling, capturing the wendigo's interest. Sam breathed heavily and got into cover behind a wall next to her. The wendigo was approaching her again. Mike slowly walked to the door and stood there, waiting for Sam. Sam was now extremely nervous. The wendigo's head was only inches away from hers. She closed her eyes and stayed still, breathing quietly but heavily. After the wendigo screamed in her ear, it ran away from her. Sam took the chance and ran to the switch. The other wendigo started chasing her and it was going to catch her but the wendigo that Sam tried to hide from, pushed it back and Sam flicked the switch. Suddenly, the lodge was set on fire and the wendigos were burned, along with everything else inside the lodge. The explosion threw Sam away, causing her to fall next to Ashley. The group was staring at the lodge burning until they heard a helicopter from above:

 **"We have visual, the main structure is completely destroyed, over"**

A spark with a monster's face shaped on it came out of the burning lodge and left a scream.

 **"Hold on, I'm seeing something"**

The helicopter lowered down. Sam, Ashley, Chris, Emily and Mike stood up and waved their hands at the helicopter.

 **"It looks like there are survivors. Let's pick them up"**

The helicopter's door opened and somebody threw a ladder to the group. Sam, Ashley, Chris, Emily and Mike climbed up the ladder and got in the helicopter, right when the sun rised and the next day's morning finally came.

* * *

This isn't the last chapter. I'll post 2 more: one with the police asking the 7 (yeah, Matt and Jess survived too) teenagers questions (like in the games credits) and an epilogue. So, keep an eye open until I post them :).


	6. The Police Investigations

_Why look, an update XD. Sorry, if it took too long. Anyway, here it is. One more chapter to go._

* * *

 **Chris' interview :**

 **"This night was very tormenting"** , said Chris to his interviewer, adding **"My friend, Josh, called all of us up to the mountains, so we can spend some time together. None of us knew what he actually had in mind. He dressed up as a psycho and tried to fuck with our heads. I went to take a bath and he got in and took my clothes, I didn't notice him, I was wearing earphones and had my eyes closed. I thought that my friends played a prank on me at first. I wrapped a towel around me and got out to find them and tell them to give me my clothes back. But there was no one there and then, he, Josh, closed the door right when I entered a room and showed me a video with him and Ashley tied up and a sawblade killing him. I was so scared. And then he appeared, with a gas mask and a needle in his hands, intending to knock me out. I defended myself by throwing a vase next to me at him and ran. When I finally escaped, I found both my clothes and Mike. We heard screams and cries coming from a door. We entered and saw Sam and Ashley tied up in two chairs and the psycho taking his mask off. It was Josh. Later, Mike and I went to tie him up and an old man came in the lodge. I thought that he was stalking us, because I saw him watching us from afar multiple times that night. And that man took me and Sam out and-"**

His interviewer interrupted him and said:

 **"Who was that old man, Chris?"**

Chris took a while to answer:

 **"The old man...I, er...I dunno how to describe him, I mean..."**

 **"You said you thought he was stalking you at first"** , said the interviewer, adding **"Did anyone else in your group think that?"**

 **"Well, yeah..."** , answered Chris

 **"Is it possible they could have killed him?"** , asked the interviewer

 **"Who?"**

 **"Your friends"**

Chris looked at his interviewer like she was saying that she saw a unicorn.

 **"What? N-No, you don't understand. Don't you underst-"**

The interviewer interrupted him:

 **"If he attacked you-"**

It was Chris' turn to interrupt the interviewer:

 **"He did not...He saved my life and Sam's...And we both watched him die"**

He stood up and left the room.

* * *

 **Ashley's interview :**

 **"This night was a living hell"** , said Ashley, adding **"I'm sooooooo relieved we all survived. I couldn't stand losing any of my friends, especially Sam"**

 **"What do you remember, Ashley?"** , asked the interviewer

 **"I recall Josh calling all of us up in the hills to spend time with us and I was playing with a spirit board with Sam and Josh. And I dunno if this was really true, but we were talking to one of his missing sisters' spirit, Beth's in further detail, who told us that the other sister, and possibly her too, died and when I asked who killed them, she said that there was proof in the library. After that, the board jumped from the table, Josh left extremely upset and Sam and I went to explore the lodge. Then, I only remember that I fainted and I woke up, tied up with Josh somewhere and there was a giant saw blade in front of us and there was a psycho who told Sam to choose to kill me or Josh and then I saw the blade going to Josh, cutting his torso in half. Sam went to untie me and we both left and found Matt and Emily, who went to find help and we went back in the lodge to search for Chris. Then we encountered the psycho again, who knocked Sam out and was going to knock me out too and I...I stabbed him and I tried to get away but I didn't know, I swear I didn't know"**

 **"You didn't know what?"** , asked the interviewer

 **"I stabbed the maniac, I didn't know it was Josh but how was I supposed to know that and that he had all the saws and the gun and, oh my god..."**

 **"What gun?"** , asked the interviewer

 **"He punched me in the eye and I woke up tied up in a chair with Sam sitting in front of me holding a gun and the psycho told her to shoot me or herself, otherwise, we were both gonna die by the saws above us. And Sam shot herself but the gun was empty and the psycho appeared and took his mask off, revealing Josh's face, while Mike and Chris found us as well. Then I remember Emily coming and told us about a monster, which had bit her and then Sam, Chris, Emily and I went to find Mike and as Sam and I were wandering through the mines, I heard Jessica. I dunno how or why she was down there but I know, I heard her"**

 **"What else do you remember?"** , asked the interviewer

 **"I only remember escaping from the monster, Emily told us about, along with Sam, Chris, Mike and Emily. And then, the helicopter found us"**

 **"And Josh?"** , asked the interviewer

 **"The wendigo, it has to be"**

 **"What?"**

 **"That's how that monster is called. It must have taken him down to the mines, where it lives"**

And before she stood up to leave said to her interviewer:

 **"I need to talk to Sam. I need to know, if she's okay. Tell her that I want to see her after you're done interviewing her"**

And left.

* * *

 **Emily's interview :**

 **"Things happened just like the ones you previously interviewed told you"** , said Emily adding **"The only things I'll tell you is that I went with Matt to get help and, I dunno how, the tower fell and both of us fell in the mines. I was yelling at him and he kept telling me that I was going to be fine and he tried to save me twice. I ended up falling and separating from him. I got bit by that monster and back in the lodge, they told me that I should leave, because they thought that I was gonna turn into one because of the bite. I refused and then Mike took a gun and..."**

She took a deep breath, to control her anger.

 **"He held it right up to my face. Right here, right in front of my nose and he could have shot me. He almost shot me, the prick! I mean, you go out with a guy for however long and you think you know him but, man, this one really takes the cake"**

 **"Is there anything else you want to tell us?"** , asked the interviewer

Emily looked at him with serious eyes and said:

 **"Yes, about that monster. Just like my friends previously told you, it's not an animal nor a person. But it collects things, like a person would and it has a home down there, in the mines, and I found all these things. It's horrible..."**

 **"What did you find?"**

 **"I...I found her head"** , said Emily **"I found Beth's head"**

 **"Beth Washington?"** , asked the interviewer

 **"Beth, freaking Washington"**

 **"Please make a note to investigate further"** , said the interviewer **"And Josh?"**

 **"I didn't see him"** , answered Emily **"But there's no way, he could have survived, so, if you haven't found him by now, that's where he's gotta be"**

As she was about to leave, the interviewer told her:

 **"There's a guy who wants to see you after he's done been interviewed"**

 **"Who?"** , asked Emily **"I don't think Chris has something to tell me. And if it's Mike, tell him to go fuck himself"**

 **"The guy, I'm talking about has black skin and is wearing a letter jacket"**

 **"What?"** , said Emily, surprised **"No way, that's Matt. He...He's alive?"**

She didn't let her interviewer answer.

 **"Is he okay? I'm really worried because, you know, I'm his girlfriend. I was such a bitch to him, he probably hates me right now. I need to talk to him, I need to apologize for my behaviour back there. Please, tell him to meet me outside, after they're done looking at him"**

And left the room.

* * *

 **Matt's interview :**

 **"I was right there"** , said Matt to his interviewer, adding **"And I could have done something. I tried to do something...I wasn't good enough. I couldn't save Emily"**

 **"We spoke to Emily"** , said the interviewer **"She really wants to see you. But before we let you go, is there anything else you want to tell us"**

 **"After I found Jess, we both tried our best to get out alive. It was hard but we made it. But you need to check the mines. There's a monster there and I swear, once you see it, you'll realize how dangerous things were for us"**

And he left the room to find Emily.

* * *

 **Jess' interview :**

 **"How did you end up in the mines?"** , asked the interviewer

Jess lifted her head to look at him and said with a broken voice:

 **"I was...carried and...taken and..."**

 **"What did you see?"**

 **"I don't know...I don't...I don't know"**

 **"You were all alone?"** , asked the interviewer

 **"Yeah...Until I found Matt and I...I almost hit him with a shovel"**

 **"Your friend, Ashley, she told us she tried to help you"**

 **"No"** , said Jess

 **"She said she heard you calling out"**

 **"No...Not me"** , said Jess

 **"What else do you remember?"** , asked the interviewer

 **"Mike...He came for me...He did"**

 **"Came for you?"**

 **"Where is he? Did he make it?"**

 **"We're interviewing him in the next room"**

 **"But...I'm more grateful to Matt...If...if it weren't for him, I...I wouldn't be able to survive"**

 **"And one last thing"** , said the interviewer, adding **"You said it carried you. Who carried you? Was it one of your friends?"**

 **"N...No...it was...it came from down there"** , said Jess

 **"What do you mean?"** , asked the interviewer

Jess took all her energy and said:

 **"The mines...There's something in the mines"**

And stood up and left the room, with difficulty.

* * *

 **Mike's interview :**

 **"You probably know that already, but yeah, Josh was the psycho"** , said Mike **"He was out of his fucking mind. He wanted to hurt us. Yeah, he...I thought he was the one who attacked Jess. I still can't believe she's dead"**

 **"Jess is alive"** , the interviewer infromed Mike

 **"No, she...she can't be...she fell down"**

 **"She has just finished being interviewed"**

 **"Can...Can I see her?"**

 **"Yes. But before you go, can you tell us one more thing?** , asked the interviewer

 **"What is it?"** , asked Mike

 **"Why did you leave Josh alone?"**

Mike took a while to answer.

 **"I believed that he wasn't going to leave. I didn't know that the monster would take him down in the mines"**

 **"You basically drove him to his death like that"** , said the interviewer

Mike didn't answer. He stood up and left the room, without saying anything.

* * *

 **Sam's interview :**

 **"I've been through a lot that night"** , said Sam in a broken voice, yet smiling **"I feel very betrayed from Josh. I thought we were close. After his sisters disappeared, he'd come and talk to me. He said I was the only one who understood him. I thought...I thought we had a connection"**

And paused, trying to hold a tear back.

 **"If you need someone to talk to-"**

 **"I'm fine"** , said Sam

 **"Sometimes, after a dramatic experience-"**

 **"I SAID I'M FINE!"** , Sam yelled at her interviewer

A long silence followed. Finally Sam said:

 **"You need to listen to me. I don't care if you believe me or not, doesn't matter, because you will...You need to go down to the mines"**

 **"What's in the mines Sam?"** , asked the interviewer

Sam smiled.

 **"I've seen what's down there...And I'd give anything to unsee it"**

She stood up to leave.

 **"Your friend, Ashley, said that she needs to talk to you"** , said the interviewer

 **"I also need to talk to her right now"** , said Sam

And she left the room to find Ashley.


	7. A Year Later (Epilogue)

_Okay, this is the last chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy :)_

* * *

A year has passed since that fatal day. The group (or the ones left from the group) decided to come back at the mountains, in the lodge's ruins and remember what happened 2 years ago and last year.

Sam and Ashley were walking hand-in-hand in the cable car station, waiting for a cable car to come. They were disgussing about last year's events.

 **"It's unbelieveable how last year, a year after Hannah and Beth disappeared, Josh called us all up here to have fun and now, this year, Josh is also gone"** , said Ashley

 **"Yeah..."** , Sam replied with a sad tone, adding **"Many things happened last year. We were in the edge of death because of the wendigos and we lost Josh as well"**

Sam lowered her head and wiped a tear from her eyes.

 **"You forgot the most important thing, Sam"** , said Ashley and smiled

 **"What?"**

 **"You and I became lovers. And now, a year later, we're still together"**

Sam lifted her head, looked at Ashley and smiled back to her.

 **"Oh, right. How could I forget about that?"**

And kissed her in the lips. Suddenly, the cable car came and both girls got in and went up in the mountains. A surprise was waiting for the two girls up there.

 **"Matt? Jess?"**

They saw Matt and Jess waiting for them, holding hands.

 **"Hey Sam. Hey Ash"** , said Matt like nothing strange was happening

 **"Hi girls"** , Jess greeted them cheerfully

 **"Are you guys-"** , Sam began to say but Matt interrupted her

 **"Lovers? Yes, we are"**

Sam and Ashley couldn't believe what they just heard.

 **"But...how?"** , asked Ashley

It was Jess' turn to speak:

 **"Matt told me that you let him see Mike and Emily having a romance, so I got angry and broke up with him. Besides, from the moment Matt saved me last year, I started developing feelings towards him"**

 **"But what about Emily?"** , asked Sam

 **"She apologized for her behaviour"** , said Matt, adding **"But I thought it'd be better if we stayed friends. Plus, I also started developing feelings towards Jess"**

 **"But, is Emily really okay with-"**

 **"What about me?"**

Sam, Ashley, Matt and Jess turned their heads and saw Emily coming to them.

 **"Hi, Em"** , Matt greeted her like it was totally normal for him to see the girl he previously was in a relationship with.

 **"Hi, Matt"** , said Emily smiling

She looked at the rest of the group and said:

 **"Hi, Sam. Hi, Ash. Jess"**

Jess waved her hand at Emily. Emily smiled at her. Suddenly, a noise came from the cable car station behind them. Matt and Jess went to see who it was. Sam and Ashley took Emily in a corner and began to ask her questions.

 **"Em, are you really okay with Matt dating Jess"** , asked Sam

 **"I still have feelings for Matt"** , said Emily without looking any of the girls

She turned her head to them and smiled. Sam and Ashley noticed that she was crying.

 **"But I guess I got what I deserved"**

Ashley went closer to Emily and grabbed her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Emily looked at her.

 **"Ash, I want to apologize to you too about my behaviour last year. I got too mad at you for something Mike was about to do and almost killed you before dawn. Will you forgive me?"**

Ashley smiled.

 **"I forgive you, Em"**

 **"Sup, everyone?"**

Sam, Ashley and Emily turned their heads and saw Chris coming to them, with Matt and Jess behind him, kissing.

 **"Hi Chris"** , Sam and Ashley greeted him with a smile

 **"Did you read about that incident on the news, where two policemen came here and found a wendigo down in the mines, which killed one of them?" *****

 **"Yeah"** , said Emily

 **"We did too"** , said Sam, adding **"Well, it's not like we are going to go down to the mines again"**

 **"Anyway"** , said Chris **"Are all of us here?"**

 **"Only Mike isn't with us"** , said Ashley

 **"He said that he's up in the lodge's ruins"** , said Matt, who had just joined their convo

 **"Let's head there then"** , said Jess, who had also joined the convo

And they walked up to the lodge's ruins. When they arrived, they found Mike, looking at the ruins, lost in his thoughts.

 **"Hi Mike"** , said Matt

Mike turned his head and saw them.

 **"Oh, hi guys"**

And they all stood there, looking at the ruins thoughtfully. Suddenly, Jess broke the silence:

 **"There's nothing left from the Washingtons anymore. Hannah and Beth disappeared two years ago, Josh disappeared last year and their house is nothing but ruins"**

The rest of the group nodded. Matt and Jess shared an embrace, Sam and Ashley did the same, with the difference of Sam crying. Chris, Emily and Mike were staring at the two couples with sympathy.

 **"Come to think of it"** , said Chris **"I never actually told Beth how I really felt towards her. But it's way too late now"**

And lowered his head. Emily went to Chris and grabbed his shoulders.

 **"Chris, I'm so sorry. I know you loved Beth more than anyone and how much her dissapearance and death cost you"**

 **"How did you know?"** , asked Chris surprised

 **"You said that to Josh, who said it to Mike, who said it to me"**

Mike was staring at the rest of the group, smiling.

 _~They're alive~_ , he thought.

Sam and Ashley were kissing passionately. Matt and Jess were doing the same. Chris and Emily were talking to each other and Mike was staring at the group, smiling. They were all so alive. And there was nothing else to make him happier than that.

 **The End**

* * *

 ******* You probably figured it out already that I'm talking about Josh XD.

(P.S: Sam and Ashley lived happily ever after. So did Matt and Jess. Chris and Emily became very good friends and Mike lived a happy life as well)


End file.
